The Great Jet-pack Heist
'The Great Jet-Pack Heist '''is the 6th episode of Season 1 of ''BEYOND THE EDGE Plot Our four heroes, Oakley, Tyler, Sapphire, and Yang are trying to steal a jet-pack from a man named Luther. He owns a company called Jet-Pack Bois. He sells jetpacks and stuff. Anyways, they are climbing up the Jet Pack Bois building. Oakley breaks the window of the building and enters, he looks around and says "hmmm". And then he and Tyler, Sapphire, and Yang turn a corner and see a man with a big flame-thrower. Oakley yells "duck!" and then all of the characters duck the flame. Oakley grabs his AK-47 and shoots him. Then two more men with flamethrowers come out. Now our heroes are surrounded. Oakley looks around and says "Stop this madness!", then his dick gets hard. He impales them all with his dick. Yang says "OMG, Oakley, I love you!". And Oakley says "Just doing my job, Yang.". Then proceeds to the stairs. He walks up cautiously. And then men in ninja suits come out of nowhere, about 20 of them. Oakley whips out his AK-47 and starts shooting them all. He kills them all. And then tastes their blood and says "Luther is close..." and then proceeds around the building. He then sees a ladder leading up to the roof. He signals to his team that they should go up. They all go up the ladder. And they see Luther standing there. He says "Well, well, well. Oakley, Tyler, Sapphire, and Yang". Oakley says "You". Then Luther pulls out a pickaxe from Fortnite. This does not threaten Oakley though. Then Oakley says, "bring it on, Luther". Oakley pulls out an SPNKR Prime and Oakley says "rrrrrrrrr". Then Luther launches at Oakley. And punches Oakley, winding him. Oakley recoils in pain. And Luther says "You are weak, Oakley!". But then Oakley whacks Luther with the barrel of the SPNKR Prime and almost knocks him off the building. Luther is hanging on by his hand. Then Oakley says "I shall not spare you!" and steps on Luther's hand. Luther falls to his demise. Oakley turns to his team and says "Let's go". Then an alarm goes off in the building. And they all climb down the ladder. Then Oakley says "We need to steal the jetpacks". They all take an elevator that leads them to the underground jetpack storage room. They come out of the elevator, and Oakley takes 4 jetpacks. But then 1000 men with pistols come out of nowhere. Oakley says "Go". And they all run to the elevator. They make it back to the roof and they put on the jetpacks. Then the 1000 men with pistols come onto the roof. Then they all fly away with their jetpacks. And then the words ''BEYOND THE EDGE ''appear in a big blue text. Episode chronology Chamber of Coone < Previous '''The Great Jet-pack Heist '''Next > Fixing A FridgeCategory:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Oakley Category:Episodes Featuring Luther Category:Episodes Featuring Yang Category:Episodes Featuring Tyler Category:Episodes Featuring Sapphire Category:Canon Category:Season 1 Episodes Featuring Sapphire Category:Season 1 Episodes Featuring Tyler Category:Season 1 Episodes Featuring Yang Category:Season 1 Episodes Featuring Luther Category:Season 1 Episodes Featuring Oakley Category:Season 1 Episodes Featuring Protagonists Category:Season 1 Episodes Featuring Male Characters Category:Season 1 Episodes Featuring Antagonists Category:Episodes Featuring Protagonists Category:Episodes Featuring Antagonists Category:Season 1 Episodes Featuring Blue Characters Category:Season 1 Episodes Featuring Blue Females Category:Season 1 Episodes Featuring Blue Protagonists Category:Season 1 Episodes Featuring Blue Female Protagonists Category:Season 1 Episodes Featuring Purple Characters Category:Season 1 Episodes Featuring Purple Males Category:Season 1 Episodes Featuring Purple Protagonists Category:Season 1 Episodes Featuring Purple Male Protagonists Category:Season 1 Episodes Featuring Yellow Characters Category:Season 1 Episodes Featuring Factions